Nee, daisuki
by psychoarea
Summary: Aominecchi. Aominecchi. Aominecchi. Ya, hanya nama itu yang sering kali terlontar dari mulutnya tiap dirinya merasa senang, sedih, maupun kecewa. Dari sekian banyak nama yang tersimpan di memorinya hanya nama itu yang terucap. Hanya satu nama. Aominecchi! My first fanfic for AoKi! XD


**-AoKi-**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Siang terasa sangat panjang saat sang kapten menambah menu latihan mereka. Kekuatan ekstra tentunya sangat dibutuhkan untuk melakukan hal demi hal yang diperintahkan oleh sang kapten. Tetapi apa daya, mereka semua hanyalah seorang manusia bukan robot. Begitu pula dengan sang kapten yang tengah meneguk sebotol air mineral yang baru saja diberikan oleh sang manager.

"_Nee_, Aominecchi apa kau tidak lelah?" Ucap pemuda bersurai kuning yang saat ini tengah menyeka peluhnya.

"Tidak." Jawab pemuda bersurai biru itu dengan singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda bersurai kuning yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"_Nee_, Aominecchi apa kau tidak haus?"

"Tidak."

"_Nee_, Aominecchi—"

"Hn,"

"Dasar **Ahomine** menyebalkan," gerutu pemuda bersurai kuning yang tak lain adalah Kise Ryouta.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Kise? Coba katakan sekali lagi!" Pemuda bernama Aomine itu mulai kesal kepada sang model, Kise Ryouta. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja kau dibilang menyebalkan padahal kau sama sekali tak melakukan kesalah apapun. Ya, begitulah menurut Aomine.

Sesaat Kise melirik Aomine. Diam-diam mencuri pandang kepada pemuda berkulit tan yang telah lama ia sukai. Ya! Kise Ryouta menyukai Aomine Daiki. Itu benar! Sangatlah benar! Hanya saja si bodoh Aomine sama sekali tak menyadari hal tersebut karena itulah Kise mulai kesal kepada makhluk redup seperti Aomine.

"Hoi, jangan memandangiku seperti itu bodoh." Celetuk Aomine asal. Kise yang merasa semakin kesal akhirnya hanya membuang jauh pandangannya dari Aomine dan beranjak menghampiri sosok Kuroko yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Tch, kau yang menyebalkan Kise."

Tak lama setelah itu akhirnya sang kapten bersurai merah yang amat tampan dimata Kuroko –ekhem— mengakhiri latihan hari ini. Mereka semua menghela nafas panjang. Merasa lega karena entah ada angin apa hari ini kapten mereka sama sekali tak mengeluarkan guntingnya. Sudahlah tidak usah dipertanyakan toh hal itu jauh lebih baik dari pada mereka harus melihat hujan gunting seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

* * *

"Jadi Akashicchi tak bisa ikut lagi?"

"Ya, Akashi-kun berkata seperti itu padaku."

"Biarkan saja dia, _nanodayo_."

"Hah... begitu sibukkah Akashi?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tau itu Minechin,"

Kelima pemuda bersurai pelangi terus menyusuri jalan yang mulai gelap setelah mereka keluar dari sebuah mini market guna membeli beberapa es loli. Mereka semua berharap bahwa mereka dapat segera tiba di rumah mereka masing-masing untuk sekedar mandi ataupun yang lainnya. Begitu pula dengan Kise yang sejak tadi pagi terlihat tak begitu bersemangat. Sebenarnya Aomine sadar jika Kise tak bersemangat hari ini dan semua pasti sadar jika pemuda itu memang sedang _unmood_. Karena jika Kise sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik maka mereka harus senantiasa mendengar ocehanan Kise yang tiada hentinya.

"_Jyaa minna_, rumahku ke arah sini sampai besok ya," ucap Murasakibara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Jangan tanya raut wajah apa yang ia pasang karena kalian pasti sudah dapat membayangkannya.

"_Yo, mata ashita_."

Kecuali Aomine dan Kise. Mereka semua telah berpencar menuju jalan yang berbeda karena rumah mereka berlaianan arah. Baik Murasakibara, Midorima maupun Kuroko sepertinya telah sampai di rumah mereka masing-masing. Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orang ini? Sebearnya dimanakah rumah mereka?

"Hoi, Kise."

"Hn,"

Aomine mencoba menyapa sosok pemuda yang berjalan di depannya. Tetapi apa? Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menjawab acuh tak acuh sapaan pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Hanya satu kata yang Aomine fikirkan saat ini. Menyebalkan! Ya, saat ini Kise Ryouta benar-benar menyebalkan. Jujur saja Aomine lebih baik mendengar ocehan Kise sepanjang hari dari pada harus menerima kenyataan bahwa si pirang yang ceria ini sedang _unmood_.

"Aaaa! Oke, jadi apa mau mu Kise?" Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi? Mungkin.

Kise yang masih dalam keadaan _unmood _sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Dirinya hanya sesekali melirik ke belakang, memastikan bahwa Aomine masih memasang wajah frustasinya. Dan benar saja, sudah lima menit saat Aomine bertanya pada Kise tetapi raut wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah.

"Tch, kau dengar tidak sih?" Aomine mulai geram. Lima menit menunggu tetap saja tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari mulut Kise. Apakah ia harus menunggu? Menunggu berapa lama lagi? Sayangnya, Aomine bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu seperti Takao yang dengan senang hati menunggu kehadiran Midorima.

"Sudahlah aku bosan. Aku mau beli majalah Mai-chan sa—"

**DUAKKKK!**

"Aw, _kuso_!" Langkah Aomine terhenti karena hantaman benda yang cukup keras dari sang model, Kise Ryouta. Entah apa yang Kise fikirkan. Dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan amat tak bersalahnya Kise melempar tasnya sendiri tepat ke wajah Aomine.

"**AOMINECCHI BAKA**!"

"Ha—h?"

Hening. Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat ketika kedua pemuda itu tengah saling bertatapan.

_Loading-!_

.

.

.

**"APA? BAKA?"**

**"YA, B-A-K-A! AOMINECCHI BAKA! AHOMINECCHI BAKA! EROMINECCHI BAKA!"**

"Hah..." Diluar dugaan. Aomine hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tapi— aneh bukan? Seharusnya ia berteriak dan kembali mencaci maki Kise. Tapi apa? Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang seperti orang pasrah. Mungkin.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Aominecchi tak membalas perkataanku?" Kise yang sedang _unmood _sepertinya mulai menyadari ada yang salah dengan sosok Aomine. Apakah Aomine seperti ini karena hantaman tasnya yang begitu kencang? Tidak mungkin. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kise seolah memastikan sesuatu.

"Aku han—" ucap Aomine,

"—hanya apa?" dan Kise memotong perkataannya.

"Oi, Kise aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku."

Kise sedikit merasa aneh. Ya, aneh kenapa ia beguitu penasaran dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan Aomine sampai harus memotong perkataan pemuda itu. "Um, _gomen_." Akhirnya Kise hanya dapat berucap maaf sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal.

"Hah.. kau benar-benar bodoh, Kise. Aku hanya merasa lega karena kau sudah mulai berisik lagi sebab sejak tadi kau keliatan mengerika dimataku. Aku tidak suka kau yang seperti itu karena aku su—" Ya, Aomine melebihi batas kejujurannya. Lalu Kise?

"E,eh? _Etto_, Aominecchi—"

"Sudah kubilang kan aku su—" ya, seketika wajah Aomine memerah, "—sudah lupakan saja." Aomine dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya agar tak menatap wajah Kise karena ia tau hal tersebut akan memperburuk keadaan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin.

"Tidak mau! Kau curang Aominecchi." Rengek Kise. Lagi-lagi Aomine tak dapat menahan semburat merah diwajahnya walaupun pandangan matanya entah jauh melihat apa. "Aominecchi curang! Curang! Padahal aku kan su—" Ups, Kise menutup mulutnya sendiri dan mencontoh Aomine saat pemuda itu membuang jauh pandangannya entah kemana.

"Su? Su— apa?" Aomine yang telah menenangkan diri sendiri akhirnya kembali menatap Kise yang saat ini berbalik tak mau menatapnya.

"Aku— su—"

"Kau? Su—"

**BRUAKKK!**

"—sudahlah aku mau pulang! Bye, Aominecchi," dengan langkah secepat kilat Kise mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang masih menatapnya bingung. Aomine yang masih penasaran tentu saja tak akan membiarkan Kise pergi secepat itu. Siapa tau Kise akan mengucapkan kata-kata **'itu'** padanya. Mungkin.

"Oi, Kise!"

"Kise!"

"Ryouta—" **Good**, akhirnya langkah Kise yang begitu cepat terhenti ketika Aomine dengan tidak sengaja memanggil nama kecilnya. "Kita belum selesai bicara," ucapa Aomine seraya menghampiri Kise.

"Ada apa lagi? Sudah kubilang aku mau pulang." Belum lama Kise mencoba melarikan diri dari Aomine dan saat ini ia kembali mencoba melarikan diri lagi dari sosok itu. Tetapi percuma karena saat ini Aomine tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi." Tatapan Aomine menajam. Kise yang melihatnya mulai berfikir bahwa Aomine telah benar-benar marah pada dirinya. Mungkin saja. Sayangnya semua itu tidaklah benar karena kenyataannya Aomine—

"—suka, aku— suka Aominecchi,"

**JLEB!**

Bagaimana perasaan Aomine saat ini? Tiba-tiba saja Kise Ryouta mengatakan suka padanya. Lalu apa? Bukankah diam-diam Aomine juga menyukai Kise? Jika Aomine tak sebodoh yang Midorima katakan maka saat ini juga Aomine pasti mulai bertindak. Mungkin. Aomine mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Kise,"

"A,aomine— ummph"

Sudah pasti Aomine akan melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang wajar bukan? Ya, sangat wajar. Kise yang menyukai Aomine dan Aomine yang menyukai Kise. Maka tanpa fikir panjang lagi Aomine meraih wajah Kise dan mulai mengecup lembut bibir pemuda bersuari kuning itu. Manis. Sekiranya begitulah yang Aomine rasakan saat mengecup bibir Kise dengan singkat.

"A-aominecchi—" semburat merah terlihat sangat jelas diwajah tampan Kise.

"Maaf Kise, aku tau kau pasti akan—"

**CUP!**

"—menciumku? _Nee_, benarkan?" Kise tersenyum dan kali ini wajah Aomine terlihat sangat memerah ketika dengan sangat tiba-tiba Kise melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Hanya saja Kise tak meraih bibir Aomine. Karena Kise hanya mengecup lembut pipi Aomine yang tengah menampakkan semburat merah.

"_Daisuki_, Aominecchi— umph"

Untuk kedua kalinya Aomine mencuri bibir Kise. Saat itu wajah Kise yang benar-benar memerah semakin memanas ketika Aomine mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Semakin lama Aomine pun merasakan manisnya es loli yang tadi sempat dimakan oleh pemuda yang kini tengah diciumnya. Manis. Entah rasa apa es loli tersebut tetapi yang jelas Aomine dapat merasakan manisnya bibir kise yang saat ini tengah bertautan dangan bibirnya.

**_'Manis.'_**

* * *

**A/N : **GILA! INI ABSURD!TYPO! Yang membaca mohon reviewnya-ssu (?)

-sekian-


End file.
